I Carry Your Heart
by servingsarcasm
Summary: After losing her fiancée in a tragic accident, Quinn Fabray meets Rachel Berry, a beautiful woman working at a local restaurant. There's something special about her, but Quinn can't figure out what is it is...  Faberry pairing. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my new story. Pretty straightforward, based on the movie **_**Return To Me **_**with Minnie Driver and David Duchovny. One of my sappy favorites. This first chapter is kind of the prologue, kinda sets up the whole story. Anyway, if you've seen it, it's basically the same storyline. If you haven't, you can either watch it/read the synopsis, or enjoy the ride!**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was five years old when she first slipped on ballet flats. Her fathers were fearful of their tiny daughter starting to dance, but it was what she wanted, and whatever she wanted she made sure she got. Her ambition and headstrong attitude had been made known to the world from the very day that she made her presence – a beautiful, five-pound bundle of joy. And boy did that little girl scream. The Berry men were actually quite concerned for some time that Rachel had some case of colic or just wasn't happy. But they soon found that Rachel just liked to make herself known, and that she would use her voice to do it.<p>

As she got older, voice and dance lessons took up most of her time, as well as her need for perfection in every aspect of school. The Berry men owned a restaurant on the Upper West Side of New York City – Patty's Italian Bistro. It was an Irish themed Italian restaurant, an idea crafted by the unique mind of one Hiram Berry. Turns out, it was a hit in the city, and even more as a simple neighborhood restaurant. When Rachel became old enough, she started picking up shifts at Patty's, to help her dads out. All through high school her schedule was very much the same: school, Glee Club, vocal lessons, dance class, and then working at the restaurant. To an outsider her days may seem a bit hectic, but to Rachel they were days spent doing what she loved.

When she graduated high school, there was no question of where she'd attend college. She got accepted to Julliard with a generous scholarship, and after she read the acceptance letter to her fathers, she made the promise that she'd be on Broadway within four years. The first day of classes she met the girl who would become her best friend – Brittany S. Pierce. In high school, Rachel was never the most popular girl. She was the lowest of the low, a certified gleek. Even her glee club friends refused to give her the time of day unless she was winning them a competition. So when Brittany not only sat next to her in her dance seminar, but also engaged her in excited chatter, she was won over by the bubbly blonde.

Before the two girls had known it, and entire year had gone by. And then two, and three, and finally four. It was actually in their last month of school when it happened. Rachel was doing her usual vocal warm-ups before a rehearsal when she felt a twinge in her chest. Nothing major, just a small stab of pain that made her pause before she could hit her high note. She brushed it off and continued, but then three days later it became a full-fledged burst of pain that blossomed from the center of her chest to her fingertips. Her professor caught her has she sunk to her knees, grasping at the thing white shirt that separated her hand from the delicate skin of her chest.

For a week they ran tests. She was seen by countless doctors, as the pain steadily progressed. Her fathers were going crazy, coming in and out of the hospital room with flowers and gifts and wishes of wellness from friends and family. Every time she saw them, she knew they were more worried than they seemed. Behind their smiles and words of reassurance was a look in their eyes that screamed concern and helplessness. So when a doctor in a neatly pressed lab coat waltzed into her room and gave her diagnosis, she swore she could've had a heart attack then and there.

Heart failure. That was it, that was all it took for her entire world - her hopes and dreams, to shatter to millions of tiny pieces. Her fathers gathered her in their usual Berry hug, but it wasn't the same, because now one of them was dying.

She had said it would take her four years to make it to the stage. She wishes she could go back in time and slap herself for making such a statement. For giving herself so much hope and confidence, and then to have to watch it all dwindle away. Her own heart, the thing that made her who she was, that allowed her to live, was giving up on her. No more dancing, no more singing, nothing that exceeded the confines of a slow walk. Months turned into a year, and her hospital bed had become a prison. Treatments had failed her, the doctors were slowly losing faith along with her fathers (though they'd never admit it), and her only hope was a new heart, for someone else's heart to make the blood pump through her body and veins and to just _let her live_.

"I'm not ready to die yet," she told Brittany that night, _the _night. Brittany looked at her so sympathetically, and in that moment Rachel hated her for looking at her like that – like a pathetic and injured dog that needed to be put out of its misery.

"Rach," she whispered sadly. "You're not going anywhere."

"I was supposed to be there by now, Brit. I was supposed to be up on that stage, and singing, and dancing," the pale brunette told her earnestly, grasping her hand from under the thick blanket. She could feel the heart in her chest, slow and steady, and with every shallow breath she could see another light go out on her dreamt-up marquee.

"You're not going anywhere," the blonde assured, this time louder and more assertive.

Rachel gave a wistful smile, holding back a bitter laugh. "If only my heart thought the same."

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray loved animals.<p>

Her parents knew it, her friends knew it, and her family knew it. Everyone knew it. She spent most of her early years begging her parents for any kind of furry companion, with no such luck. It wasn't until her tenth birthday that she received a puppy, a Jack Russell named Sam. Before then, she'd beg her mom to take her to the zoo, just so she could be around the animals. She's wonder from exhibit to exhibit, sticking her face close to the glass, and staring longingly at the array of species before her. One of her favorite exhibits was the Monkey House. There was an amazing gorilla that lived there, and her name was Molly. Molly was different than the other animals Quinn came into contact with. She was special. The first time Quinn met Molly, they were both five years old. Quinn was scared the first time she encountered the huge animal, but then Molly did something extraordinary – she went right up to where Quinn was standing and placed her large hand against the glass, the other drumming an erratic rhythm on her chest.

From then on, little Quinn decided she'd do everything in her power to help animals. So she worked hard in school, even participating on her high school's cheerleading team. After practice, she'd walk a couple blocks from her high school down to the Central Park Zoo to volunteer. Eventually the zoo decided she should get paid for all the help she provided, and gave her the job of feeding the animals. It was honestly the one thing she looked forward to all day. Throwing fish to a bunch of penguins may seem tedious to some, but for Quinn, standing in her rain boots with the smell of raw fish surrounding her, she couldn't be happier.

In Quinn's senior year, she met Elizabeth. She was a beautiful breath of fresh air. Elizabeth was two years her senior, and studying communication with animals at a local school in the city. She actually first saw her idling around Molly's enclosure. She was trying to teach Molly certain hand signs, and Quinn watched in amazement as Molly picked them up. Elizabeth, and her older colleague Heather, worked around the clock with Molly. One day, Elizabeth noticed her hanging around and asked who she was. Quinn proudly introduced herself as Molly's closest friend, and Elizabeth, or Liz as she would later be known, was somewhat taken aback at her straightforwardness and protectiveness. The two eventually learned to work together, and one day as Liz was putting things away, Quinn kissed her. Liz was put off at first, and thought it was inappropriate, but eventually the two started a tender and close relationship.

When Quinn graduated high school, she wasn't quite sure what path to take. Her family and Liz encouraged her to go into a veterinary program, but Quinn knew this was a grueling and expensive field to go into. So instead she went to NYU, starting out as an undecided student. She would remain one for two years, as her family, along with her best friend since the age of twelve, Santana Lopez, encouraged her to pick something to actually _do._ Liz witnessed the stress that Quinn would put herself under, searching through different courses and classes. She would sit on her bed and silently rub her back, just letting her decide what she wanted. At the end of the day, after her classes, she would catch the subway just to see her animals, and see if they had any advice for her. She went to Molly, her confidant, and quietly asked her what she should do with her life. Molly simply looked at her dead in the eyes and put her dark hands briefly over her heart, and she kept doing it until it became a slow and steady rhythm. Quinn stared in amazement at Molly's message.

_Follow your heart._

So Quinn decided to pursue her other love – writing. She majored in English and took journalism classes, all in the hopes of some day writing a book, an article, a paper – anything. She graduated from college top of her class, with many honors falling behind her. She was quickly hired at a small newspaper centered in downtown Manhattan about two months after graduation, and kept her job at the zoo as well. By now, Liz was hired as a specialist at the zoo, and the two had bought an apartment together near both of their jobs. They were in love with each other, and with their animals. Liz was the only other person that Quinn felt comfortable sharing Molly with, the only other person who understood her primate friend. By the time Quinn graduated college, Molly knew over fifty words in sign language and could communicate with her handlers, and with Quinn as well.

Quinn asked Liz to marry her the night before the big benefit to raise money for Molly's new enclosure. Liz, always with Quinn, was taken by surprise but answered with a happily resounding, "Yes!"

The benefit itself was amazing, as hundreds of people around the city seemed to be as invested with Molly's learning capabilities and need for space as Quinn and Liz. The couple danced the night way, secretly celebrating their engagement and kissing under the hot lights of the ballroom.

Quinn looks back on this moment, a mere four hour later, as she runs alongside a stretcher holding her fiancée. At a certain point, a nurse tells her she can't go any further, and that they were going to do their best to help Liz. It's then that she takes a look at herself – her white dress is stained a deep red, and Quinn finds herself hardly able to breathe. Santana shows up forty minutes later, just as a doctor in a crisp white lab coat waltzes in and delivers the blow.

"_We did all we could…"_

They make her sign things, and inform her that her fiancée was in fact an organ donor, and that although her life was lost that night, she had the ability to save another. Quinn rolls her eyes at the kind nurse, wishing that Liz was the one they'd been able to save. Santana silently wrapped her arms around the quivering blonde and let her cry on her shoulder. When they opened the door to the apartment, Quinn and Liz's three-year-old yellow lab, Oliver, happily greeted them, jumping up and down in anticipation of seeing Liz, one of his favorite people. Quinn didn't have the heart to deal with it…how do you tell a dog that its owner is dead?

Santana leaves her with a hug and promises of returning early the next morning, and Quinn waves her away with a heavy heart. She closes the door behind the Latina and sinks to the floor, resting her head against her knees. Oliver lays at her feet, ever the loyal companion. She sighs and reaches to scratch him softly behind the ears, as tears collect in the corner of her eyes.

So much for following her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading/reviewing the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Oliver, c'mon buddy, eat your dinner," Quinn begged. She was rushing around the house, getting her stuff together for work. The dog sat forlornly in front of the door. As she slipped on a light jacket, she sighed sadly. Ever since that night almost a year ago, Oliver refused to leave post at the front door, waiting for Liz to make her way in. "I know bud," she told him sweetly. "I'm still waiting for her too."<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel sat pristinely at her piano, fingering the keys softly. This new heart gave her the strength to do many things, and gave her back the ability to sing. It was the greatest gift of all. For so long she could barely breathe without struggling, and now she could run, ride a bike, do all of the things she had taken for granted before she got sick.<p>

She was waiting patiently for Brittany to come by and take her to her doctor's appointment, just for a quick check-up. Speaking of which, she could hear the blonde girl beeping the horn as she though of it. She quickly packed up her bag and made her way down through the restaurant, where her dads were setting up for the night's business.

"Good lucky baby girl," her daddy said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Call us if you need us, peanut," her other dad made her promise.

"I will, I promise. Brit and I are going to stop by the zoo on the way back 'cause she wants to check out the ducks they have, but I'll be back for tonight's shift."

"Don't rush!"

She smiled back at them as she walked out the door and into Brittany's Honda.

* * *

><p>"So how is everything, Ms. Berry?" Her doctor asked her. He really was a nice guy, and she'd known him since she first started having problems, but man was he a downer. He could make the most miniscule thing seem like it was the end of the world. You'd think the fact that he was a doctor would make him <em>not<em> be like this, but no. When she was sick, and she had contracted a cold, he quarantined her for a week.

"Everything is fine, Dr. Brady. I swear. The heart's pumping as it should," she assured him. The nurse then stuck a thermometer in her mouth, holding her arm up to read her watch. After about thirty seconds, she pulled it out and said plainly, "98.6."

"See? I'm perfectly healthy," she told him. He nodded his head listlessly, obviously not listening to her as he scribbled stuff on his pad of paper.

"Here are two new prescriptions I want you to start taking." He handed her a paper with a bunch of stuff confusedly written on it. How do pharmacists read these damn things? She rolled her eyes as she snatched the paper from his fingers and hopped off the table, pulling her coat in.

"Thank you, doc," she replied sarcastically, making her way out of the room.

"How'd it go Rach?" Brittany asked as she stood from her chair in the waiting room. The blonde put one long arm around her shoulders, leading her out of the office.

"It was fine, just some more medicine to take. You know Dr. Brady, he hears one thing out of the usual and he thinks it's the end of the world."

"Well, you never know, maybe it's important. He knows his stuff. But enough of all this medical talk, let's go to the zoo!" She squealed excitedly as she opened the door for Rachel to climb into the car.

Rachel smiled happily, "To the zoo!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, all I'm asking is you just go out tonight and I will never bug you again, I promise."<p>

Santana and Quinn had just got done visiting Molly, who was even more depressed than usual. Since Liz's death, the gorilla had noticed her absence and was falling behind on her sign language and overall communication with Quinn.

She looked over at Santana, raising an eyebrow. "Ever again? I find that hard to believe."

"Look Quinn, it's just one date. This girl is really nice, at least that's what Jess tells me. She's one of her best friends. If you don't like her, we'll leave. Just do this, for me."

Santana, for possibly the first time in her life, was actually begging Quinn to do something for her. She sighed warily, taking a moment study the brunette in front of her, hands folded under her chin with the biggest pout known to man across her lips.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Santana crowed.

"But look San, I'm not looking for a relationship of any kind. This is a one-time thing. Liz was my one and only, and I'm not trying to replace her."

Santana turned and looked at her seriously, a sad smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "I know Q. You don't have to tell me that. I loved Liz too. You don't even have to consider this a date. It's more of a favor."

"And I better get a favor in return," she mumbled, holding the door open for a tall blonde and small brunette as they made their way into the monkey house. She paused for a moment to stare at the brunette woman, feeling some kind of familiarity with her, though she knew she had never seen her before. She brushed it off and continued on her way out of the building, following Santana who was also craning her neck back around to look at the tall blonde.

* * *

><p>"I know we came for the ducks, but my friend at the studio told me there is an awesome gorilla here who can talk!"<p>

Rachel chuckled at her excited friend as she passed through the doors being held open by a gorgeous blonde. She couldn't help but to stare at her for a moment. She felt as if her heart was going to pump out of her chest. Dr. Brady would definitely be concerned.

"Rach, are you coming?"

She snapped out of her haze and followed the dancer as she grasped the railings in front of a large glass window. Inside sat a large gorilla, and from the plate in the front of the enclosure, her name was Molly. Rachel couldn't help but notice that the gorilla looked awfully sad, her head hung low as she stared at the floor. She tentatively put her hand on the glass of the enclosure, tapping lightly with her forefinger. Suddenly, something amazing happened. Molly turned and looked at her, as if somehow the animal recognized her. She came over to the glass, slowly, and looked at the hand placed there. She then placed her larger one right over Rachel's. Rachel couldn't help but gasp as this beautiful animal made a connection with her. Molly then brought her hand to her heart, pounding it there lightly. Rachel did the same, and then let her hand fall to her side.

"Wow, Rach, Molly likes you!" Brittany exclaimed. Rachel smiled softly as the gorilla once again bowed her head, a sadness washing over her.

"Yeah I guess so. Anyway, I need to mail this letter and then I have to get back to the restaurant," she changed the subject quickly as she pulled an envelope from her purse. One of her doctors at the hospital had told her about a program they did, where those who received donated organs could write a letter to the family or loved one of the deceased who donated. It had taken her month of agonizing over what she could ever say to thank someone for giving her life, when they had lost part of theirs.

So she pulled down the latch on the letterbox, dropped in her envelope, and hoped for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Side note:** College is _hard_.

* * *

><p>Patty's was packed tonight. It was the weekend, so it wasn't so unexpected, but Rachel still found herself rushing around table-to-table taking orders and delivering plates of hot food. Her daddy was flipping bottles and pouring drinks behind the bar (shakily of course, because he had just become the bartender months prior) and her dad was the head chef in the kitchen. Sometimes when the crowd died out a bit and the work got slow, her dads would make her sing a couple songs for the remaining customers. She would act embarrassed and get up on the tiny stage at the front of the restaurant, but she honestly craved and flourished in the spotlight.<p>

"Order up, Rach!" Her dad yelled to her as she entered the bustling kitchen. She grabbed the three plates, balancing them expertly as she turned and made her way back out to the seating area. She found the table and gave them their meals before heading to table where four new patrons had just sat.

* * *

><p>"Her name is Mindy."<p>

"_Mindy?_ You cannot be serious," Quinn scoffed.

"Oh, I am. She works with Jess at the partnership," Santana explained, trying to give as many facts as she could to Quinn before the two met. As disinterested as Quinn made herself appear, Santana knew she didn't want to come off as rude to the strange woman she was being set up with.

"Okay, so _Mindy_ works at the partnership, loves horses, moved here from Buffalo, and has a collection of porcelain dolls she keeps on her bureau."

"Q," Santana hissed. "I told you that last one in secrecy. I know it's weird, but Jess says it's just something she likes."

"S," she hissed right back. "It's creepy. And I'm never going to this girl's apartment just for that reason." She shivers a bit just thinking of the little dolls all lined up, staring at her.

"No one says you have to," Santana tells her as they pull up to the restaurant.

"Wait…what is the place? An Irish _and_ Italian restaurant? A place like this exists?" Quinn looks at the restaurant from her seat in Santana's pickup truck. "Is this a joke?"

"Hey, I've been to Patty's before. Shit's good. Just shut up and _Christ_, brush your haystack of hair please," she starts brushing down the choppy blonde hair that sticks out from her friend's head.

Quinn slaps her hands away and opens the passenger door to step out. "It's fine, shut up. Let's just get this over with."

When they entered, Jess and Mindy were already waiting for them by the hostess stand. Quinn observed this Mindy girl quietly, moving her eyes subtly and collecting opinions as she went. The girl was cute, brunette, maybe a bit taller than her, but she could already see she was a motor mouth. When she and Santana walked in, she could see her talking Jess' ear off about something or other. She didn't even look up when they approached them. Just kept on talking.

"Hey babe," Santana greeted her girlfriend. Jess was a blonde bombshell that Santana met about six months ago. Quinn liked her well enough, but there was something about her that irked her. She didn't like to spend time with her for long bouts of time, especially if Santana wasn't there. Even when they were hanging out at the apartment and San stepped out to get something from the kitchen, Quinn would immediately get nervous and avoid conversation at all costs with the girl.

"Hi baby, you guys are finally here. Hello Quinn, it's always a pleasure to see you."

"You too, Jess."

"Mindy, this is the Quinn we've been telling you about. Quinn, this is Mindy. She works with me at the partnership."

"Santana was telling me. It's nice to meet you, Mindy," Quinn said sincerely.

Mindy smiled delightfully and responded in the most high-pitched and disturbing voice. "You too, Quinn! I've been so excited to finally get together with you!"

They were seated at a semi-circle type booth and Mindy immediately started squawking. Lord knows what she was prattling on about, but most of it was either trying to be funny or complaining about something. She was truly rather rude.

As she steadily ignored the woman next to her, she took the opportunity to look around the restaurant and found that the place was quite nice.

"And then I was like, no sir, you can sleep on it!" Mindy exclaimed, and she and Jess burst out into squealing laughter. Santana looked over at her friend sympathetically.

_This is going to be a long night, _Quinn thought_._

* * *

><p>Rachel winced as she approached the currently screaming with laughter table. She had a headache and this sure wasn't helping. Actually, only two of the women were laughing, while one looked guilty and the other like she'd rather be anywhere else.<p>

"Hello everyone, my name's Rachel and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you some beverages to start with?" Rachel asked the table. It was an interesting group of women. She looked first to the Latina to her right, who was already perusing the menu.

"I'll have a beer, make it your special," she told her. Rachel scribbled accordingly, and looked to the blonde next to her.

"I'll have an iced tea, please."

The next had her finger in between her lips in thought before she spoke.

"Do you have _bottled_ water?" The girl asked, looking at the glasses of water that had been placed on the table in disgust.

"Sure," Rachel replied, then turned to the final woman. She was...in a word, beautiful. She had shoulder-length blonde hair that straight and a bit tussled, but Rachel liked it.

"Do we know each other?" The stunning blonde asked.

Rachel too was feeling a sense of strong familiarity and answered, "Um…I think so," although she wasn't sure at all. "Have you…Have you been here before?"

"No, I think I'd remember an Irish-Italian restaurant," she joked, making Rachel chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right," Rachel blushed, making intense eye contact with the blonde. It was weird, almost like they really did know each other somehow.

"Oh my God, blah blah blah, my _water_?" The brunette who now seemed annoyed caught Rachel off guard. "And I don't want Swiss water, I've gotten sick on an imported Swiss water before. As long as it's not Swiss or tap water, that should be fine – preferably French, no bubbles. I want it cold, no ice, and no glass – just the bottle. Oh, and a straw."

Rachel was absolutely peeved, though she refused to show it. She considered this a test, and she would pass with flying colors. The rude woman was still looking at Rachel expectantly, and opened her mouth once more. "Do you maybe want to write it down? I want bottled water, not Swiss-"

"I've got it," Rachel cut her off brusquely. She knew she shouldn't have said it with such attitude, but this woman was being unnecessarily tactless and she wasn't going to let her demean her. She started to walk away to put the drink order in when she felt a soft hand on her elbow. She turned to see the beautiful blonde looking up at her with the most amazing pair of hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, can I get a cup of coffee?" She asked softly.

"Sure," Rachel smiled back.

"No straw," the blonde whispered, even softer, giving Rachel a quick wink. Rachel gave her a knowing and grateful smile and then finally walked away.

* * *

><p>Quinn could barely contain her anger at how rude Mindy was being. It was actually embarrassing to her, knowing that Rachel probably thought she was with her. Speaking of Rachel, Quinn couldn't deny the overwhelming feeling that she had met Rachel before, or that she had seen her somewhere. The thoughts were quickly dissolving as she heard the sound of a cell phone ringing.<p>

Santana patted her jacked. "Not mine."

Mindy looked at Quinn who still seemed deep and thought. "I think your ass is ringing." She and Jess then immediately burst into raucous laughter that had Quinn almost rolling her eyes. She pulled herself out of her thoughts and pulled her own ringing cell from her pocket. She put the phone to her ear and immediately heard the voice of one of her coworkers at the zoo.

"Excuse me, sorry, I have to take this. I'll be back in a sec," she excused herself from the table, making her way towards the back of the restaurant near the kitchen. She leaned against the wall and listened to Stacy inform her of that week's schedule of business until Rachel rounded the corner. She watched the little brunette carefully as she got everyone's drinks and then stopped, looking for one of her coworkers.

"Hey Mike, can you get me a bottle of Aquafina, please," she called to a busboy that was cleaning in the back. He quickly handed her a sealed bottle, and Rachel made quick work of unscrewing the cap and dumping it into the sink. Quinn looked on, amused, as Rachel then turned on the faucet and filled the water bottle with sink water. As she was doing so, she heard Quinn laughing and looked back, immediately horrified. She finished her dirty work, placing a straw delicately into the water bottle and taking her tray of drinks to the table.

"That sounds great Stacy, I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said. She was about to hang up when she thought of something. "No, wait hold on. Can you call me back in two or three minutes and whatever I say, just disregard it?" She heard the affirmative on the other side and then hung up the phone, making her way back to the table. Just as she sat down, Rachel walked up with their drinks and a couple menus. Both Rachel and Quinn watched out of the corner of their eyes as Mindy took a long sip of her water bottle.

"I bet that's refreshing," Quinn commented, a twinkle in her eye.

Mindy put the bottle down and sighed happily. "_Such _a difference."

Quinn and Rachel shared a quick smile, holding in their laughter. The women scanned their menus until Rachel spoke up. "We have a few specials this evening. There's the chicken vesuvio, a corn beef and cabbage soufflé, and a spinach ravioli in a marietta sauce, which is my favorite."

"I'll have that," Quinn immediately responded.

"That sounds so _fattening_," Mindy said, a look of disgust once again gracing her features.

"Well, then order something else," Quinn told her, at her rope's end. This girl was driving her nuts. Santana owed her big time.

"Is everything here cooked in oil?" Mindy asked in a mocking tone, looking at the menu.

Rachel couldn't contain herself. "Some we boil in…Swiss water."

Santana and Quinn promptly choked out a laugh as Jess and Mindy looked outright offended. They promptly silenced their laughs at their pissed off expressions of the other girls.

"I think we're gonna need another minute," Quinn told her.

"Okay," Rachel said, walking off with a small smirk on her face.

"We should speak to the manager and get that bitch fired," Mindy spit out, closing her menu.

"Did you hear her?" Jess angrily asked Santana, gesturing to where Rachel was just standing.

A cell phone started ringing again and Quinn immediately reached for hers. "That's me…Hello? Oh hey Stacy, we're just having dinner." She put on her best acting skills, switching her demeanor to disappointed. "No, that's not a problem. If I have to be there, I have to be there. I'll see you in fifteen minutes." She then snapped her phone shut, acting annoyed. Santana looked at her suspiciously.

"Who?"

"Stacy. Said they need some extra hands down at the zoo."

"On a Friday night?"

"Yeah, can you believe that?"

Santana glared at her. "No."

"I've got to be there. Well, Mindy it was nice meeting you. And it's always a pleasure, Jess. I'll see you tomorrow San. Once again, sorry to leave so soon. Have fun." She quickly stood, leaving a pissed off Santana behind. She walked to the coat rack, putting her cell phone on the bar as she slipped her jacket on. She saw Rachel approaching from the corner of her eye.

"Is uh, is everything okay?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, it's just I got called to work," Quinn told her.

Rachel nodded. "Is your girlfriend and your friends...are they staying?"

"Oh God, that's not my girlfriend," Quinn almost yelled. "That's not even a friend. She's not even an acquaintance. But yes, they will be staying."

They stood awkwardly for a moment, smiling at each other until Rachel saw her dad place a to go order on the bar. "Hey dad, what is that?"

Leroy looked at her confused. "It's ravioli with a side of cabbage…for pickup."

Rachel smiled and took it as he walked away, turning back to Quinn. "Here you go," she looked down at the name on the box, "Mr…Otsuki." Quinn smiled - her face was going to split at how wide she was smiling. "It's on the house," Rachel added.

"Thank you," Quinn said. They returned to smiling softly at each other before Rachel finally turned and walked away, going back to work, and Quinn walked out the door, her dinner from Rachel in her hands. As the valet ran off to get her a taxi, she heard singing through the window and looked to see the image of Rachel amongst the band, singing a beautiful Italian song. She was absolutely transfixed with this girl. Suddenly, a door opened and Santana came marching out.

"What the hell was that?"

"You heard me, I got called in."

"Bullshit. It's a Friday night, Q. Just stay and have a few drinks."

"I can't, San, I'm sorry. I have to go to work," she told her friend, climbing into the waiting taxi.

Santana watched, still angry. "I know you're going home."

"I'm not going home, I have to go to work."

"Yeah, right," Santana said, more to herself as she watched the taxi pull away.

* * *

><p>Later than night, Quinn sat on the front steps of her apartment building. She popped open the top of the takeout box, reveling in the delicious smell of the ravioli. She took a bite and then placed it next to her, reaching into her jacket pocket. She slowly pulled out an envelope, which she had gotten in the mail earlier that day. It was addressed to her from the hospital, yet when she opened it, there was another envelope inside, this one small and pink. She opened it and pulled out a handwritten letter, and unfolded the paper.<p>

_Dear Donor Family: _

_I hope this letter may be of some comfort, although words cannot express the depth of my gratitude. I am eternally grateful for the thoughtfulness you and your loved ones have given me in your moment of deepest sorrow. I awake each day feeling the gentle rhythm of the heart that beats inside me. It is because of you I am alive today. You will always be in my thoughts and prayers. Thank you._

Quinn held her head in her hands, letting the tears make their way down her face, as she watched them fall to the pavement below.

* * *

><p>At the restaurant, things were finally shutting down and Rachel and her father were wiping down the bar. As with many nights, people often forget things. She currently had a box full of lost and found items, some from that very night and some that had been left there months ago.<p>

"Rach, umbrella," her father yelled from the other end of the bar, sliding a black umbrella towards her. She dropped it in the box as Mike the busboy walked up to her.

"Another set of keys," he sighed, dropping them in the box. "Oh, and I found a phone on the bar earlier." He handed her the black device then put on his jacket and yelled goodnight to everyone before he headed home.

Rachel stood with the phone still in her hand, studying it for a moment, before dropping it in the box with everything else.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>It was already shaping up to be a stressful day for Quinn, and then three hours into her day at the zoo she realized her phone was missing. The only logical explanation would be that she left it at the restaurant, which could turn out to be a good thing. Since that night, and meeting Rachel, she couldn't stop thinking about the girl. Her soft brown eyes, her bright smile. So maybe, Quinn surmised, this was a blessing in disguise.<p>

"Hey San, did anyone call back about my phone?" Quinn asked, walking into her office. Santana was already there, sitting at her desk with her feet propped up on the table. She had a donut in one hand and the paper in the other.

"Thephhffrestphhcalleff," she spoke around the chunk of donut she had in her mouth. Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed.

"In English please?"

"The restaurant called. They have it."

"Who called?" Quinn asked, immediately more interested.

Santana looked at her weirdly. "…The restaurant."

"No – who _from_ the restaurant?"

"Uh, I don't know, some woman," Santana replied, already tired with the conversation.

"Young or old?"

"Are you kidding me Q? She was a fuckin' woman, I don't know. Do you want me to send one of the guys to get it?"

"Ok, ok, no, I'll swing by there later, it's fine," she responded, holding her hands up in mock defense.

"Awesome, freak. Now get out of my office," Santana ordered, bits of donut falling from her mouth.

"Lest you forget, this is my office, Lopez," Quinn said, quirking her infamous eyebrow.

Santana rolled her eyes, gathering her stuff and brushing past Quinn. "Not for long, Q-ball."

* * *

><p>As per tradition, Rachel usually devoted her off night of the week to have dinner at Brittany's apartment, though depending on her schedule it usually turned into more than one night. The dinners now were even more entertaining because Brittany's apartment building was currently being renovated, so she was staying with her older sister and her husband and five kids for the time being. Before it was being renovated, they would usually come over to Brittany's, sans kids.<p>

When Rachel walked in, Brittany's brother-in-law Steve was sitting at the table with one of their sons, Robbie, and she could just make out Megan cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Hey Steve," Rachel greeted. Steve and Megan were possibly one of the funniest couples around. They were loving, hilarious, and absolutely adored their kids. Megan worked at a firm downtown while Steve was a cop. It was always a treat to have dinner with them, and Steve was a lot like an older brother to Rachel and Brittany.

"Hey Rach. You just missed, Britt. She went to wash up really quick before dinner. She was telling me about your little trip to the zoo."

"Auntie Britty was telling mommy about the gorilla at the zoo, and mommy said it was you," the little boy in Steve's lap told them, pointing at Steve. Rachel bit back a laugh at Steve's stunned face. She could see Megan holding back a laugh as well in the kitchen.

"Really?" Steve asked, putting his beer down.

Megan came out from the kitchen, a towel on her shoulder. "Oh, I did not!"

"Well Robbie, did she tell you about the hippos?"

Rachel couldn't hold it in anymore, as she let out a laugh. Megan glared at the two before she whipped Steve in the head with the towel. "Watch it, Steve. Did you change him?" Megan now turned to their youngest son, Charlie, who was sitting in his high chair joyfully.

"Uh, yeah, I'm gonna get to it."

"No, Steve! I asked you to do it twenty minutes ago! What have you been doing?"

"I've been saving lives all day, I wanna sit down and relax-"

"Oh very funny Steve," Megan replied sarcastically.

"I'll change him," Rachel smiled, quickly grabbing Charlie from his highchair.

"No, Rachel, Steve has got it-"

"Rachel, I got it," Steve told her, making no movie to get up.

"Steve get up right now," Megan threatened.

"Rachel, I'm telling you, I got it," he promised again as he took a swig of his beer and leaned back in his chair. Rachel was already walking back down the hallway. By this point, Brittany was bouncing down the steps with another one of the kids on her back.

"Hey guys, I heard Rach come in. What's for dinner?"

Steve suddenly turned serious as he put down his beer and lowered his voice. "Look guys, I invited Rudy to dinner tonight – y'know, to meet Rachel."

Megan looked scandalized. "_Father_ Rudy?"

"Stop saying that, he's not a priest anymore."

"He will always be a priest to me. She is young and beautiful – she will meet someone on her own."

"How? She's here every night she has off."

"Besides, Rachel likes girls," Brittany cut in, though the two seemed to ignore that and continued to argue. Rachel eventually made her way back with a freshly changed Charlie, putting him back into his highchair.

"Woah woah, what's going on?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Rach, Steve went and invited some guy over here like a blind date for you," Megan told her, embarrassed by her husband's actions.

"What?" Rachel asked surprised.

"It's not a date, he's coming over for dinner-"

"Tonight?" Rachel asked, still a bit frazzled.

"Yes, tonight."

"I have to go get my scarf," she told them, running off to find her bag. Ever since her surgery, she had taken to wearing scarves to cover the long scar that went across her chest.

"Hurry, Rach," Brittany called.

Steve turned in his chair to call back to her as well.

"It's alright, I've already told him you've had some work done!"

* * *

><p>Santana was extremely annoyed. She was sitting at a bar in Manhattan, surrounded by girls for Quinn to meet, but the problem was that Quinn wasn't actually there. She told the girls that she had to check where her friend was as she whipped out her phone and dialed the familiar number, waiting for Quinn to pick up.<p>

"Quinn! Where are you?" She listened as Quinn gave some lame excuse. "You ran away the other night, you don't show up tonight, I though we were going to hang out, some best friend time."

Across town, Quinn was looking through her closet for her nice black flats. She was dressed to impress, and now she just needed the shoes to match. "San, I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling well. Maybe it was something I ate. I-I'm just going to stay in and relax tonight."

"What are you doing?" Santana snapped.

"Right now? Um, just watching a Mets game," Quinn came up with quickly.

"Really?" Santana smirked. "What's the score?"

"Score?" Quinn turned from trying to pull on her shoes, searching her bed for the TV remote to check the score of the game. She couldn't find it, and when she did, the damn thing wouldn't work. "Uh, it's, um – Mets are losing." She gave up, flinging the broken remote behind her. Santana responded with a string of curses and threats, before hanging up with a "Love you Q".

Quinn finally put her shoes on and was just walking down the steps when her dog walker Marissa stepped in with Oliver.

"Hey Quinn!" She said excitedly, unsnapping the leash from Oliver's collar.

"Hey kiddo. So, how do I look?"

Marissa took a moment to look Quinn up and down. "Tall."

"Tall?"

"Yeah, tall," Marissa told her again, slipping her night's pay in her back pocket.

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Brittany, it was fine, he was a nice guy, just...not my type," Rachel assured Brittany over the phone later that night. She was standing on her deck, admiring the view of the street.<p>

"Yeah, well, at least we had a few laughs," Brittany said.

"Yeah we did." She paused for a moment. "Did you…did you notice how he wouldn't even let me hold the bowl of mashed potatoes?"

Brittany thought for a moment. "Yeah, but he was probably just being polite."

"No, Britt – it's like…as soon as they know, they think of me as broken."

"Well, I think they think of you as a kind, wonderful woman who has beaten the unbeatable odds."

Rachel smiled softly to herself. "You do, huh?"

"I do."

They talked for a little while longer and then hung up, Rachel getting up to head in for a quick shower before bed. She peered once more over the ledge of the railing to see her daddy sweeping up around the outside tables.

"Need any help?" She called down to him.

"No, sweet pea. I'm blessed with work. Get some sleep."

She stood there awhile longer, overlooking the street and the lingering couples. A few were locked in a passionate embrace, one that Rachel was jealous to watch. She wondered sometimes if she would ever find that special person. She tried to think of anyone in her life she could fall for. Maybe that blonde from the other night…no, that's crazy. She was too beautiful for her, too perfect. It was hard to imagine sharing her life with someone else, someone she truly loved. She lied awake some nights, her hand over her heart, wondering if all this work and all the pain she went through was even worth it. She had spent years trying to fix her heart, but had that in turn left her broken as a person and unwanted? These were the thoughts that plagued her, thoughts that ran rampant through her mind day and night, restless and unstoppable – until she found someone to stop them once and for all.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat in her car, fidgeting with her hands. She was nervous, which is weird because Quinn Fabray does not get nervous. She is confident in her ability to be attractive, not only physically, but also with her personality. But right now, sitting outside of the restaurant, she was sweating with the idea of seeing the little brunette again.<p>

"Suck it up, Quinn," she whispered to herself, finally clambering out of her car. She saw the closed sign on the door, and lifted her hand to knock. She waited patiently for an answer, and almost gave up when a tall, black man opened the door.

"Now, you are either very late, or very early," the man joked with her.

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "No, I actually left my phone here the other night."

"Oh!" The man nodded his head, opening the door wider to let her in.

"Yeah, I got a call about it earlier, I think it was a young woman."

"I'll have a look around for it, come in and have a drink," he told her, leading her through the bar.

"Ah, no thanks."

"Gotta get home to the husband, do you?" The man laughed, turning back to her.

"No."

"You're not married?"

"No…not really." She told him, pushing her thoughts of Liz to the deepest parts of her mind.

"Oh, well, I hope he didn't walk out on you." He told her honestly, and Quinn didn't know whether to feel personally invaded or affronted. She actually felt neither, because the man was oddly sincere in everything he said.

"Actually, _she_ passed away."

The man turned back again, a look of surprise on his face. "Oh geez, I'm sorry. I hate to hear that. Well, come on, we'll have a drink to that."

She walked back into the restaurant to see a table of men drinking beer. There was a short man with glasses, and two older men all sitting around a table with cards in their hands.

"Men, this beautiful young lady is my friend, uh –" he motioned to her.

"Quinn."

"Quinn. Her wife is dead."

"Hey!" All the men called, jumping up to greet her with pats on the shoulder.

"That's Wally over there, that's Emmett here, and this is my husband Hiram, and I'm Leroy. So, welcome. Have a seat."

Quinn had to laugh as the men fussed with getting her a seat, finally allowing her to sit down. She watched as they dealt her some cards.

"I'm not too good with cards," she admitted.

"Have you got some cash?" Emmett asked her, a faded Irish accent breaking through his words. Quinn nodded. "Then you're in."

They played for a little while until Quinn finally decided to speak up. "So uh, everyone's gone for the night? All the busboys, waiters…waitresses?"

"Yup." Leroy told her, putting in a couple bucks.

Quinn looked at her cards disappointedly before dropping a couple bills herself.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in front of her vanity, fresh from her evening shower, a shower cap gracing her head. She was wearing her favorite bathrobe, the one her dads got her for Hanukkah one year. Her fingers danced along the collar of the robe, before she pulled the robe apart a bit by her chest, to inspect her scar. She stared at it in the mirror, the silvery line of flesh that stood out from her otherwise olive skin. She traced it lightly with her fingertips – from the top of her collarbone to between her breasts.<p>

She turned away when she suddenly felt a cool breeze drift through her open window, breaking her from her thoughts. She could smell the onset of rain, so she ran down the steps to get her jacket so she could cover her newly planted flowers in the garden. She slipped on her coat and breezed into the dining room of the restaurant.

"Hey dads, I'm going to go cover my plants," she told them, passing by the table.

"Wait a second, honey," her daddy called to her, so she stopped to stand at the table, making eye contact with the stunning blonde from the other night. Her eyes immediately went wide.

"Quinn, I want you to meet my daughter Rachel," Leroy introduced them. "Isn't she lovely?" She asked him, and Rachel could see a glint in his eyes.

Quinn smiled softly and the stunned brunette. "Yes, she sure is." She watched amusedly as Rachel touched her hands to her shower cap, embarrassed. Quinn thought she was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. "We spoke the other night, I was here with uh…water lady."

"Mm, yes. It's nice to see you again Quinn."

It was silent for a moment, all the men at the table grinning knowingly at the two as they stared at each other. Quinn finally realized it and broke the awkward silence.

"I'm actually here because I left my phone the other night, and I think you called back…"

"Oh! Yes, I have it behind the bar." Rachel told her, still not able to break her eyes away from the amazing hazel orbs looking back at her.

"Rach, I'll get the phone, go cover you plants. Quinn, go help her." Hiram spoke from his seat.

Quinn turned to Rachel and watched as she hurried towards the door. "Do you need a hand out there?"

"No," Rachel answered immediately, slamming the door behind her.

Quinn smirked, and turned to the table. "Should I go?"

She was answered with choruses of yes. She followed Rachel to find her in a small garden, pulling a plastic cover over some plants. She jogged to where she was, taking the other end of the plastic and pulling it all the way over.

Rachel kept sneaking glances at her through thick eyelashes, smiling bashfully. "These ones are really fragile." She looked up to see Quinn just staring at her. She then looked down and saw that her robe was open a bit. She quickly pulled it, hoping she hadn't seen her scar, and then realized she was standing outside in a bathrobe and a shower cap. "I know, I look ridiculous."

"No! No, it's a lovely…hat."

"I mean, I'd take it off now, but then I'd have shower cap head," Rachel rambled, still fixing the plastic. She tended to do this when she was nervous. "Anyway, you saw my hair last night. Not that you were looking. But you know my hea- my hair." She was so embarrassed right now that she couldn't bear to look at the girl across from her.

Quinn just smiled at the girl, completely transfixed by her innocence and just plain adorableness.

"Thanks, by the way. For doing this," she said, motioning to the plants.

"It was no problem. I mean, you bought me dinner last night. Which was delicious, by the way."

"Good," Rachel smiled back at her.

Quinn then looked around the garden seeing all the different flowers that surrounded them. "Did you plant all of this?"

Rachel followed her gaze and nodded. "Yeah. There's no rhyme or reason to it, you just…let it grow."

"Amazing. I've never seen something like it, right in the middle of the city. It's like a garden." Quinn realized how stupid that sounded as soon as she said it, and shook her head at her scumbag brain. She then realized she had leaned a bit on one of the flowers. "Oh, sorry, I might've bent that one."

Rachel leaned over to take a look at the flower, completely invading Quinn's bubble with her amazing smell. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as Rachel inspected the flower.

"No it's alright," Rachel told her, leaning back.

"God, you smell amazing." Her brain just really hated her tonight.

Rachel looked up at her with wide eyes. "It's the flowers. Well, not this particular plant, it's a tomato plant. But, um, all the flowers."

They finished putting the plastic on, and then Quinn spotted a small keyboard over by some of the plants. "Is that yours?"

Rachel looked to where she was. "Oh, yeah."

"Do you play?"

"Yes, and write music. I sing too, actually. I want to be on stage someday."

"Really? Like Broadway?"

Rachel's smile dimmed a bit. "Yeah, maybe one day. I should probably bring that inside." She thought for a moment as she let her fingers rest on the keys. "I guess I write a lot from my dreams."

Quinn smiled at her. "I bet you can't wait to go to sleep."

They stood in the garden for what must have been minutes, just staring at one another. It seemed to be a typical occurrence with them.

"Would you go out with me?" Quinn asked, and this time she actually agreed with her brain's quick thinking.

Rachel took no pause, seemingly in a daze. "Yes."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Eight o'clock?"

"Yes."

"Pick you up here?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you're a very difficult woman." Quinn joked, receiving a gentle smile in return. "You take that inside, I'll finish up out here."

Rachel nodded, taking the keyboard into her arms. "I'll find your phone."

She walked back into the restaurant to find the table suspiciously empty, all of the men's beer and cards still sitting out on the table.

"Dad, daddy?" She called out to the empty restaurant. "Emmett, Wally?"

"We're not here!" She heard Leroy's distant call from the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and took her keyboard upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome. **

* * *

><p>She was pedaling her bike as fast as it could go, zooming past streetlights and squinting her eyes into the bright headlights of the cars. Her heart was racing as she dismounted at Steve and Megan's house, climbing the front steps and knocking hurriedly on their front door. After about two minutes of knocking, she finally got a response.<p>

"Who is it?" She heard Brittany's voice calling from inside.

"It's me!"

"Who?"

"It's Rachel!" She was panting at this point, and she sighed in relief as the door opened and Brittany stood in a bathrobe, her eyes tired and confused. "I met someone," Rachel breathed excitedly. "I just wanted to let you know." Brittany smiled widely and wrapped her best friend in a hug, and they both laughed happily together, before Rachel pulled away. "I gotta go, because my dads don't know that I snuck out."

"Do you want me to drive you?" Brittany asked, concerned.

"No, I have my bike. See you later, Britt." She called, still in a euphoric state, pedaling madly back towards the restaurant.

Not too far away, Quinn was divulging her recent acquaintance as well.

"She's the first woman I've noticed not as a girl, but…as a woman," Quinn explained. She was munching on some takeout fries, and stood up slowly, crossing the room to Molly and feeding her a couple. "You know, they're building you a great place." She was talking about the major expansion the zoo was currently working on for Molly. It would give her room to roam, and so much more room then she currently had. "I can't wait for you to see it."

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to wear," Rachel sighed into the phone as she sat in her tub, washing up for her date. "Do you think black is too much…za-za-zing?"<p>

Brittany thought for a moment. "I'd wear something light. But whatever you decide, make sure it's at least comfortable."

Rachel scoffed. "I have a ten-inch scar running down my chest. If I wanted to be comfortable, I'd wear my sweats."

"That's not a good idea," Brittany laughed. Another thought hit her. "Make sure you don't shave your legs!"

"What, why?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Well, you know, then it won't go so far if you don't want it to."

"Britt, it's a first date."

"Well, my sister married a first date. You know how it is. You're out with someone, everything they say is brilliant – hairy legs are your only link to reality."

Rachel couldn't help but bust out into laughter. "You know Britt, you should needlepoint that onto a pillow."

"I just might. It kept me a virgin until…well…ya know…whenever."

Rachel was doubled over laughing, and said a quick to goodbye to Brittany. That girl never failed in cheering her up.

Rachel was in love. Well, maybe not yet, but she was sure as hell on her way. For the date, she had finally chosen to wear simple blue jeans and a cute top. She let her hair be straight, and was glad she finally got rid of her bangs. But when she opened the door for Quinn, her mouth immediately started watering. She was wearing the tightest jeans known to man – and boy did they look good.

They were currently strolling through Central Park, talking about their families, and Quinn even had the guts to share some things about Liz.

"Yeah, sometimes I fly to Ohio to see the extended family." Quinn was telling her about her childhood, and how she spent the beginning of her life in Ohio, before her parents moved to New York.

"God, I can't wait to go on a plane," Rachel mused.

"Wait," Quinn halted them on the path. "You've never been on a plane?"

"Well, no, I couldn't."

"How come?"

"Well, since senior year of college, I…" She trailed off. She caught herself just before she revealed her secret to Quinn. "My, uh, my dad, Hiram, was sick. So I always wanted to stay close to home so I could take care of him."

"Really? Wow. He seems so healthy now."

"Well he is. Now he's fine," Rachel explained, hurrying to cover up her tracks. "And he doesn't even like to talk about it. _Ever._"

"I'll remember that," Quinn told her. They walked in silence for a little while longer. "I hope this isn't too personal, and if you'd rather not answer I understand, but I was wondering, where's your mom?" Quinn felt bad asking, but she was genuinely curious.

Rachel smiled sadly at the question. "My mom was a surrogate for my dads, so I only met her once or twice. But she died when I was ten."

"How?"

"Heart disease," Rachel told her. It was an unfortunate fact, that Rachel had most likely inherited her heart problems from her mother. "It was okay though. I never really talked to her, and my dads made sure to always take care of me."

They were quickly approaching an ice cream stand, and Rachel and Quinn perked up significantly. The man at the stand smiled at the two. "What can I get you two beautiful ladies?"

"Rachel?" Quinn prompted.

"Can I have two scoops?" Rachel asked, actually directing the question to Quinn more so than the ice cream man.

"No," Quinn replied flatly, before laughing. "Yes, of course you can."

They ate their ice cream and walked a little longer, until Quinn brought them to a large building. It was tall, and Rachel was surprised as Quinn took her all the way to the roof. Quinn opened the door and led her out, and Rachel pushed back the question of whether this was allowed or not, letting herself enjoy the moment. They walked to the edge, and Rachel gasped at the beautiful view of the city presented before her.

"This was one of the first buildings my dad helped design. He's a big architect here in the city," Quinn shared with her, reaching out and putting one hand on the ledge. "When they were building it, he would bring me sometimes and we would look at blue prints together and I would hang around and annoy the workers. When it was finally finished, he brought me up here and I knew this would be one of my favorite spots in the city."

"Wow," Rachel breathed, still stunned at how beautiful it was. "That's incredible. We can see all of this because we're standing on something your father built." She shivered a bit, and Quinn shrugged off the light jacket she had and put it over her shoulders.

"He did have help," Quinn chuckled.

Rachel jerked a bit when she felt the jacket touch her shoulders, but turned and smiled softly at the beautiful blonde beside her. "Thanks," she whispered.

Quinn and Rachel continued to look out at the New York skyline in a peaceful silence, taking in each other as well as the sounds of the city. Quinn turned to the brunette and couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She had only known this girl for a short amount of time, but she was sure she could end up loving her. She trusted her.

"Elizabeth and I were married by the time I was twenty-one, and we'd been dating since I was eighteen, so this may sound a bit juvenile but…can I hold your hand?"

Rachel turned in astonishment at the girl beside her, slipping her hand gently into hers. She was perfect. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Leroy was sweeping the backyard when he heard distant voices approaching. He could hear the soprano toned voice of his daughter, accompanied by the mellow tone of Quinn. His lips quirked, and he put the broom down and pushed the two chairs sitting at the deck table together before making his way back inside.<p>

"I had a really great time tonight, Rachel," Quinn said honestly.

"So did I," Rachel immediately replied, grasping their hands together. "Oh, I should give you your jacket back."

"No, keep it," the blonde told her, wrapping it tighter around her. "I'll get it next time we go out." She fingered the buttons of the girl's shirt, running her fingers over them. "It goes well with your blouse anyway-"

She was cut off when she felt a hot stinging hit her cheek, and a sharp gasp coming from Rachel. Quinn had just been…_slapped_. On a first date no less.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry," Rachel exclaimed, holding the jacket closed over her chest. "Did you see anything?"

Quinn looked puzzled, holding her cheek. "See anything? I wasn't looking."

"No! No…it's just, I had a heart – I had a…heart…a heart_warming_ dream about you," she quickly came up with.

"It must have been a nightmare," Quinn quipped, working her jaw a bit.

"No! I mean, you were very…"

"Scary?"

"No! Sexy!" Rachel was blushing so profusely. Why did she have to lie about this.

"You had a sex dream about me?" Quinn asked incredulously. She was laughing at the ludicrousness of the situation.

"No I didn't," Rachel laughed right along with her, all out of sorts. "I just met you, I don't even know you. I'm really sorry, I…" But she didn't finish her sentence, because she eagerly pushed her lips against Quinn's instead. It was magical, that was one word to describe it, and she was enjoying it immensely. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a few seconds, she pulled away, muttering a rough "goodnight" before running into the restaurant.

Quinn watched her go, a big smile on her face. "Well, goodnight to you too."

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, and a few more dates, the two girls were the happiest they had been in ages, and everyone knew it. When Quinn showed up for work, she brought everyone coffees, not once, but almost every day of every week. Molly was feeding off her good mood as well, increasing her vocabulary by ten words from Quinn's determination. At the restaurant, Rachel was basically dancing to tables while waitressing, and instead of being forced by her dads to sing, she would sing at least five songs a night.<p>

Tonight they were at the bowling alley with her dads, as well as Brittany, Steve and Megan. Rachel was so happy that Quinn got along so well with her family, especially her dads. They acted like the three of them were old pals. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Brittany got up to bowl and followed her.

"Britt," she called to get her attention. The blonde, bowling ball in hand, swung her head to look at her. "How do I look?"

"You look great Rach! I've never seen you so happy before."

"Ugh, I'm so hot."

"Well, what do you expect Rach? It's eighty degrees out and you're wearing a sweater silly." Brittany paused and looked at Rachel seriously. "You should just tell her, Rachel."

Rachel nodded, adjusting her sweater again. "I know, Britt. Thanks."

She walked back to where Quinn was, falling into her arms. Quinn smiled, brushing her lips against dark hair, wrapping her arms around small shoulders. "Oh, here, I got you some hot chocolate. Thought you might be cold."

Rachel took the hot chocolate graciously, even though she was burning up a bit. "Thanks baby," she told her, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Hey Fabray, let the girl get back to the game!" Leroy called to Quinn.

Quinn's lips turned into a smile as they were still pressed to Rachel's. She pulled away reluctantly. "That's your cue. I'll be waiting." Rachel rolled her eyes as she picked up a ball and went to do her turn.

Meanwhile, a tall brunette Latina had just entered the bowling alley's bar, supposedly meeting Quinn here for a drink, though she couldn't find the blonde at the bar. But lo and behold, as she looked over at the lanes, she spotted none other than Quinn freaking Fabray with a bunch of other people. "Oh God," she whispered bitterly to herself. She told the bartender to hold her drink as she got up to approach the blonde. She was about to call her name when a tall figure popped into her field of view.

"Hi! I'm Brittany. Do you need something? You look angry." Santana couldn't help but stare at the tall blonde, amazed not only by her outwards beauty, but by her innocence just detected in her voice.

"Uh, hi Brittany. I'm Santana Lopez. That's my friend Q over there," she nodded her head at the blonde who was currently laughing at a small brunette, who Santana recognized as the waitress from a couple weeks ago, as she rolled a gutter ball. "I was supposed to meet her here tonight."

"Oh, you're Santana! Quinn has told us about you. You're much prettier than she made you sound," the blonde told her brightly.

Before she could respond, Quinn came up and wrapped Santana in a hug. "S! Glad you made it."

"Yeah Q, about that, I though you said we would be meeting in a _bar._ What's with all the…" She looked at Hiram and Leroy. "Parents."

"If you want a drink San, I'll buy you one myself. Let me introduce you first. Everyone, this is Santana!" She announced to the group. The group greeted her happily, immediately taking her under their wing. They added her into the game, collecting her bets too. Brittany especially took a liking to the fiery brunette, hanging around her for the night and talking.

Quinn got up to bowl and stood in front of the group. "I'd like to make an announcement. I want to thank Rachel for introducing me back to bowling after an almost fifteen year absence. The last time I bowled was…I think Noah Puckerman's eleventh birthday." Santana had to laugh at that one. "So Rach, I dedicate this shot to you." She then turned dramatically, swinging her arm back, then forward, and releasing the ball. And getting a perfect gutter ball.

The group laughed as Quinn disappointedly made her way back to Rachel, who ruffled her short hair affectionately. "It's okay baby, I appreciated the sentiment."

"So what do you do?" Brittany asked Santana as they sat together in the back of the alley area.

"I work at the zoo with Quinn. With the animals."

Brittany almost got to her feet in excitement. "Do you know the ducks?"

Santana laughed at the girl. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I feed them sometimes in the pond."

"Can I join you sometime? I love the ducks. They're my favorite."

Somewhere in Santana's mind, she knew she should probably be concerned that this girl was hitting on her and that she already had a girlfriend, but she ignored it. This girl was too innocent and seemed to actually want to just spend time with the ducks at the zoo.

"Of course. Come anytime you want, tell them you know Santana Lopez, and they'll let you in for free."

"Oh my God! Thank you Santana," she squealed, pulling the surprised brunette in for a hug. Santana almost melted.

* * *

><p>Later that night, most of the group ended up back at the restaurant. Steve and Megan had gone back to their place from the bowling alley to put the kids to bed. Santana was at the bar talking to Leroy about baseball, while Quinn and Brittany were talking at one of the tables. Rachel came around the corner with a to-go box in a bag.<p>

"Here you go, Santana. This will be good for about a week. I slipped some bread in there too."

"Thanks hobbit," Santana told the girl, patting her head.

Rachel rolled her eyes, shoving the box at her. "Yeah, yeah, Satan."

"Ha, getting in some good shots, are ya spitfire? Okay. Goodbye everyone! Let's go Brittany." Santana called to her new friends, as she left the restaurant with Brittany to take the girl home.

Quinn got up from the table. "Okay, Rach and me are going to go have a glass of wine in the backyard, maybe take a walk. You old men should get some rest."

Leroy chuckled, clapping the girl on the back. "Just be careful, it's getting dark."

"Don't leave the yard!" Hiram called to them as they walked out of the door. He watched as the door clicked shut, then turned to his husband. "Do you think she's going to tell him?"

"I don't know, though I think she should. I don't understand why she kept it from her in the first place. I mean, she had a heart transplant."

"I know," Hiram agreed. "I just hope neither of them get hurt."

* * *

><p>"They think we're teenagers," Rachel rolled her eyes as they made their way to the table outside. They sat down and joined their hands on the table. "I had an amazing time tonight."<p>

"So did I," Quinn smiled. "I had a great time."

Rachel bit her lip happily. "Good."

They sat in silence for a bit longer, until they could hear the soft sounds of Sinatra drifting through the windows. Rachel squinted suspiciously at them, before turning back to Quinn. "I think they want us to dance."

"Oh do they now? Or is that just your idea Ms. Berry?"

"Hmm, maybe. Let's see how it turns out."

They both get up, and Quinn pulled the girl to her. She wrapped her arms around a slim waist as arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders. She stared down into beautiful brown eyes, reminding her of warm chocolate. She pressed her lips softly to her forehead. Rachel smiled in response, relishing in the moment.

"I know this might be too early, and…but, I-I've never felt this way for someone before," Rachel told her honestly. "I'm not sure, but I think that feeling might be…_love."_

Quinn listened intently, and after Rachel was done, she whispered, "I know exactly how you feel." She then pulled the brunette even closer, if that was possible, and placed a sweet kiss upon her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Maybe two chapters left after this one? Thanks for the reviews, they make me happy!**

***This is a repost because I made a mistake! Sorry, and thanks for telling me.**

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Rachel was having afternoon tea with Brittany at Steve and Megan's. It usually took Brittany a couple tries to boil the water correctly, but when she finally did, they sat at the kitchen table to talk.<p>

"I think I'm finally ready to tell her," Rachel announced seriously, wrapping her hands around the warm mug.

The blonde chuckled, "Rach, you've said that before."

"No, this time I am. No excuses."

"Well, I think you should. She's perfect for you. She's your unicorn."

"I know Britt, I know," she agreed, smiling softly.

Quinn deserved to know this about her. She didn't know why she was so hesitant to tell her about it. She loved Quinn, and because of that, she would finally tell her the truth. She sometimes questioned why she decided to keep it a secret in the first place, but decided it was out of fear more so than anything else. Well, she wasn't about to let fear stand in her way anymore.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Rachel was sure she wanted to go back on her word.<p>

She was sitting on Quinn's couch, Ollie's head on her lap, while Quinn tried in earnest to microwave popcorn in the next room.

She was pushing every damn button on the machine, but it wouldn't pop. She pulled it out and realized it was still in the plastic wrap. She ripped it off hastily, throwing it in a bowl and shoving it back into the microwave. She pressed random buttons and hoped for the best.

"Sure you don't need any help babe?" She heard Rachel call from the living room.

"Yeah," Quinn called back, breathing a sigh of relief when the popcorn finally started popping. "Believe it or not, I can microwave popcorn."

"I never had any doubts," she heard her girlfriend yell back.

"Hey, did you read in the paper about the dedication coming up?"

"No, I'll have to read that," Rachel told her, petting Ollie's head gently. "You know, everyone wants to be there. My dads, Britt, even Emmett and Wally."

"Well as long as you're there, I'll be happy," Quinn told her, walking back into the living room.

Rachel tilted her head to the side as Quinn leaned in, pressing their lip together. "Of course I'll be there," she whispered. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Quinn pulled back, patting the dog on the head. "Okay, Ollie. Let me sit with my woman." As if sensing his owner's wishes, the dog leaped from the couch, settling on the floor. Quinn leaned back on the sofa, taking Rachel's tiny feet on her lap, and then pouring her a glass of wine.

"I really hope Molly likes her new place," Quinn spoke thoughtfully, pouring wine into her own glass. "I might move in there myself," she joked, making Rachel giggle. "It's…perfect for her, though."

"I'm sure you can't wait," Rachel said, removing her feet and leaning into the blonde's arms, snuggling into her.

Quinn smiled, wrapping her arm around her shoulders and pulling Rachel impossibly closer. "Finally," she stated simply.

"You've been working so hard on it."

"It's been worth it…to make Liz's dream come true," there was a silence after that, the only sound in the room coming from their soft breathing and the faint popping from the microwave. "At least…at least I can do that for her." The room was silent again, suddenly somber.

"I'm sure she's very proud of you," Rachel assured her sincerely, so sincerely that Quinn could only stare down at the woman curled under her arm.

"Thank you Rachel," she said, leaning down to reconnect their lips. She lingered for a moment, before going lower, placing soft, open mouthed kisses to the smooth skin of her neck. She could feel Rachel tremble slightly beneath her. "Oh, and you wanted to tell me something?" She murmured, lips traveling lower to the expanse of her chest.

She could hear, and even feel Rachel swallow heavily, taking a few deep breaths. "Yes, and now…now would be a good time."

Quinn smiled and nipped at the sun-kissed skin, moving lower to where Rachel's ever-present scarf lay, waiting to be removed. But just as she moved her fingers to the soft material, the beeping of the microwave went off. She pulled away disappointedly.

"Oh, popcorn's done!" Rachel exclaimed, a little too excited, pressing a hand to her mouth.

Quinn laughed adoringly, getting up from the couch. "Save my spot?"

"Of course," Rachel promised, and when Quinn turned her back, she chugged the remaining wine in her glass.

"Oh, babe, I picked up a new CD I want you to hear. Mind if I put it on?"

Rachel coughed at the bitterness of the wine making it's way down her throat. "Sure, put it on," she barely choked out. As Quinn moved around in the next room, Rachel pulled the scarf from her neck, lowering her blouse just a bit so her chest was more exposed. "Where's the music?" She called to Quinn, still not hearing anything.

"Oh, it's in my coat pocket. It's hanging on the rack in my office."

"Okay, I got it," Rachel called.

She walked up the stairs to Quinn's small office room, spotting her black coat immediately. She dipped her hand into a pocket, searching for the CD case, and finally pulling it out. It was some jazz compilation, and Rachel meandered around the room while she read the listings on the back. She came to Quinn's desk, and put the CD down and picked up the newspaper, featuring the article about the dedication. There was a picture of Liz and Molly together, and Rachel couldn't help but notice how beautiful Liz was. She felt a small tug at her chest, almost like she was missing someone she never knew. She read further, speaking the words of the article quietly to the empty room. "Elizabeth died in a car accident April twelfth …" She paused at the date automatically. "April twelfth…"

The date of her transplant.

She lowered the paper slowly on the desk, the date repeating itself continuously in her mind. She looked back down at the desk, at Quinn's mindless clutter, until a pink paper caught her eye, halfway hidden under a book. Tears filled her eyes as she reached for the familiar paper, her fingers finding purchase on the letter, pulling it from it's secret location. She stared at it, her own handwriting clear as day on the front.

"Rachel?"

She panicked, stuffing the letter into the waistband of her skit, hastily wiping the tears from her face with the palms of her hands.

"Rach?" Quinn appeared in the doorway, a completely burnt bag of popcorn in her hand. "Uh, geez, the microwave…there's not going to be any popcorn tonight."

Rachel brushed past her, making her way down the steps. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I have to go," she spoke hurriedly. Quinn was right on her heels, her face full of concern.

"Now?"

"Yes. I completely forgot I promised Brittany I'd babysit Megan's kids tonight." She grabbed her coat from the back of a dining room chair, pulling it on. She felt Quinn's hands on her flapping arms, calmly guiding them into the sleeves.

"Really? Well I'll go with you."

"No!" She almost yelled, yanking her arms from Quinn, trying to ignore the hurt look that flashed on the blonde's face.

"Well, let me drive you-"

"No, it's um, it's fine, I've got my bike," she told her, grabbing it from where it was leaning on it's kickstand in the foyer.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn asked as she studied the frazzled girl before her, who almost five minutes ago was completely calm and content.

"I'm fine, I'm just late. I have to go," she repeated, dragging her bike down the steps.

"Here let me, you're gonna hurt yourself." Quinn grabbed the bike, taking it in the direction of her car. "I'll just throw it in the back and take you, it's not a big deal."

"No, Quinn, I'm already here, just let me go."

"Okay, well I'll call her-"

"No!"

"To make sure you got there okay, Rach," Quinn tried to reason as she jogged next to a pedaling Rachel.

"No, just don't, the baby might be napping."

"Okay, okay, I won't, relax. What is it you wanted to tell me?" Quinn asked in an attempt to get the girl to relax and stop for a moment, but it didn't work.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," the brunette called behind her as she pedaled faster. Quinn watched her go further up the street and around the block, disappearing into the night, Ollie running as well to catch up.

"Oliver, stay," Quinn told the dog, who listened reluctantly, sitting on down in the middle of the street.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p>She was sobbing and riding a bike, two things she didn't think were possible or ever to happen to her. Yet, here she was, pedaling as fast as possible, tears whipping down her face from the wind.<p>

_Quinn_ had her letter. Her girlfriend, who she loved so much, was the one who lost her loved one that night. And now, Rachel was carrying that woman's heart. How fucked up is that?

She hopped off her bike at Steve and Megan's, racing up the steps and bursting through the door without a second thought. Brittany was curled up on the couch watching a movie, and turned in surprise to see Rachel. She immediately frowned.

"What happened?"

Rachel didn't even speak, just fell into the blonde's arms, sobbing completely now. Brittany held her silently, stroking her hair. She heard the bathroom door open and saw Santana step out, alarmed at the sight of an upset Rachel. Santana grabbed her jacket, wordlessly asking Brittany if it was okay to go. Brittany nodded, Rachel's head still buried in her chest. Santana left, quietly shutting the door on her way out.

"What happened, Rach? C'mon, tell me."

Rachel pulled back, her face red and streaked with tears. "She…Quinn, she…my letter. She had my letter," she burst into tears again. Brittany may seem a little flighty at times, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

"Oh, sweetie," she rubbed the girl's back. "Okay, here's what we're going to do," she spoke sternly, putting two hands on Rachel's shoulders. "I'm going to take you back there, and you're just going to tell her."

"I _can't_!"

"Yes you can, you can Rach," she tried to assure the brunette, who was shaking her head madly.

"I can't do that, Britt. What am I going to say to her? I can't say anything to her, Britt," she choked out.

"You can, you're just gonna tell her."

"How? How do I tell her?"

"Just say…you say 'Quinn, I…I'" She paused, trying to formulate a response. "'Quinn, I...'"

"You can't even say it!" Rachel exclaimed, burying her head into her hands.

"Well, I need some time to think of something, but we'll think of something to tell her okay? It'll be perfect, and I'll go with you, okay?"

Just then, the door burst open and in walked Steve, Megan, and the kids. Steve took one look at the pair and sighed. "Oh Christ, who died?"

"No one-"

"Quinn's fiancée!" Rachel sobbed out.

"She's getting married?" Megan asked incredulously. "That bitch! Rach, do you want me to go over there? I swear I will," Megan told her, putting one of the kids down. "I'll slap her around a bit."

Rachel turned her head back into her arms, shaking her head as the kids got louder and Megan's insistence to beat up Quinn became more apparent.

"Rachel has Quinn's dead wife's heart!" Brittany yelled, quieting the entire room in a second.

"So, she's not getting married?" Megan reiterated.

Brittany shook her head.

"Well that's that," Steve stated. "Who wants ice cream? Britt, Rach?" He asked them, as well as the kids, as the family made their way into the kitchen.

Brittany turned to Rachel apologetically, and watched as she put her face into her knees. "What am I going to do?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Rachel sat silently in the garden, her daddy next to her, a cool glass of iced tea in his hand. He looked over at his daughter and sighed sadly. She looked tired and a little bit depressed, and in need of some comfort.<p>

"I arranged a driver to pick you up when you land in Los Angeles. His name is Demetri, and I told him to take good care of you."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I know daddy, you told me five times already."

Before Rachel met Quinn, she was offered the opportunity to fly out to L.A. for a couple months at a special music program. She jumped at the chance to attend the program, which boasted famous singers and performers as graduates. Rachel was stuck at an impasse, her mind telling her to go and to become who she was destined to be – a star. But her heart…her heart was telling her to run to Quinn's arm and never turn back.

"I wish your dad and I could come with you, but you know how the restaurant gets in the summer…" Her fathers had been adamant about flying out with her, to help her get settled.

"Daddy…I think it's for the best. It'd be easier for Quinn if I'm gone."

He fixed her with a serious stare. "You're the one I'm concerned about."

She looked away from him, staring at the gardenias and lilies, which lined the iron fence. "Once I tell her…I'm going to want to go away."

"Leroy!" A voice interrupted them, making Rachel close her eyes in pain. "Rach!" She could hear Quinn behind her, and could even see the ever-present smile on the blonde's face, though she refused to turn around and look. "Rach, don't open your eyes until I tell you to." She could hear Quinn's feet slapping the pavement as she jogged away.

Her father stood, then bent down in front of her, taking her chin between his fingers. She looked up at him, a frown on her face.

"Listen – it's the character that's the strongest that is given the most challenges in life. Take that as a compliment sweet pea." He whispered, kissing her on the forehead before moving back inside the restaurant.

"Are your eyes closed?" She heard Quinn's voice approaching, and the opening and closing of the fence.

"Yup," she shakily called back, plastering a smile on her face for Quinn's benefit.

"No peeking," the blonde called to her again. "Put your hand over your eyes, I can't tell."

Rachel did as she was told, putting a hand over her eyes. She heard something being placed in front of her, and then the ringing of a bell.

"Okay, open 'em."

When she opened her eyes, a cherry-red bike stood before her, fixed with a bell and a large ribbon on the front. There was even a basket.

"A bike," she whispered standing up. "You bought me a bike." She ran her fingers over the handlebars, and then rested them on the wire basket. "With a basket."

"Yeah, I got it at Rudy's, down on Madison. He specializes in restoring vintage bikes. This one had your name all over it," Quinn smiled at her.

Rachel couldn't hold back anymore, and launched herself into Quinn's arms.

"I think she likes it," Quinn declared cheekily. "You okay? I was worried about you last night. You kinda freaked out on me."

Rachel's eyes fluttered shut, rubbing her hand slowly up and down the expanse of Quinn's back, still snuggled in her arms. She withdrew a tiny bit, her mouth at Quinn's ear. "I'm going away."

Quinn immediately pulled back. "What?"

"I'm going away."

"Why?"

Rachel swallowed, tears already collecting in her eyes. "I should've told you. I just…I didn't have the courage to tell you." She took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts as she looked into Quinn's confused eyes. She took Quinn's hand, guiding it slowly to her chest, right where her blouse was unbuttoned the slightest bit. "About a year ago, I had surgery. I had a heart transplant."

Quinn broke out into a happy laugh, bringing Rachel back into her arms. "Oh my God, I thought you were going to say you were a man or something." She then pulled away just as quickly. "Wait, am I hurting you? You're okay now, right? You're healed." Quinn searched her eyes, as she nodded sadly. "You could've told me that."

"I know I should've told you. I'm really, really sorry I didn't. But I…I…" She stopped mid-sentence, reaching into the waistband of her skirt to retrieve a small pink letter. "I found this in your house."

Quinn took the letter, looking at it quietly.

"That's me," Rachel told her shakily, pointing to it for emphasis. Quinn looked up at her, an unreadable expression on her face. "I'm going away tonight, um, so you won't be reminded." She watched as Quinn's eyes tracked her face, and even her chest, right where her heart was beating. "I didn't know – I swear to God I didn't know. I'm so sorry, I don't what else to say but I'm sorry." At this point she was crying, tears making their way down her face.

Quinn was stone-faced, opening and closing her mouth a few times before coming up with a response. "I've got to go."

"Okay," Rachel choked out. "Okay."

Quinn didn't look back as she made her way out of the garden, the letter still clutched tightly in her hand, leaving Rachel standing alone in her garden, a collection of flowers and a new bike her only company.

* * *

><p>"You're not going to try to check that in at the airport are you?" Hiram asked as he watched Leroy load Rachel's new bike into the van.<p>

"Hiram, let her take it," Leroy responded, wiping his hands on his pants as he finished loading it up.

"We can bring it over to you when we come over," Hiram shot back. Leroy gave him a look, which Hiram slouched back at.

"Rach, I did check the machine – still no call from her," Wally told her sadly as he came up to the group. Brittany put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, well now you better stay," Hiram acquiesced.

"Mr. B, sometimes you have to runaway to see who follows," Brittany told Hiram sagely, kissing Rachel's temple. She had been in correspondence with Santana about Quinn, but all she could get from Santana was that Quinn was upset and not talking.

"We _told_ her we would follow her, but we can't get there until the fall," Hiram insisted, as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Are you sure she knows you're leaving?" Leroy asked her.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded. "I told her I was going away."

He sighed in response, turning to pack away the rest of her luggage in the car. As he did so, the rest of the group hugged Rachel goodbye. She hugged Hiram the longest, who wasn't so keen on letting her go.

"Alright," he finally pulled back, patting her lightly on the cheek. "Away you go."

She turned to Brittany next, and they hugged tightly and she squealed as Brittany lifted her into the air. "Okay Britt! I love you too," she said as the girl finally put her down.

She got into the van after her fathers, turning and waving at everyone as it slowly pulled from the curb. She couldn't help but wish a certain blonde would come, run after her, and demand that she stay.

But no one came.

* * *

><p>Across town, Quinn sat with Santana at the top of one of her father's buildings, her head in her hands. Santana slowly rubbed her back, being the sentimental and comforting friend for once.<p>

"Q-"

"I don't want to talk," came the muffled reply.

Santana sighed, continuing to rub her back as her best friend cried.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke almost a week later to bright sunshine streaming through her window. She got out of bed, pulling back the shades and looked out onto the street where people were just starting their day. She sighed, still not feeling the happiness that she should be. She closed the shades, getting ready for her classes that day.<p>

They weren't too hard, and she liked all of the people she was working with. There was a man named Kurt who was especially nice, and his boyfriend Blaine, who were from New York as well, so they got along great.

She was currently sitting outside one of the studios, leaning back against the wall with her eyes closed. She heard footsteps approaching, and she peeked one eye open to see Kurt and Blaine making their way towards her hand-in-hand. She internally groaned, because although she was happy for them, she knew that she missed having someone by her side like that.

"Hey diva," Kurt greeted as the two took a seat on either side of her.

"Hey," she responded, despondent.

"Okay, I've had enough. You're at one of the best music programs in the country, and you're moping around. So tell me…is she married?"

Rachel turned towards Kurt, surprised. "It's a long story."

Kurt scooted closer to the girl. "Well good thing we all are overly punctual. Class doesn't start for an hour."

So Rachel began the tale that was she and Quinn, going into all the details and information she could in an hour. By the end, she was exhausted but felt a little better after being able to talk to someone new about it.

"Wow," Blaine said.

"Wow, indeed," Kurt agreed. "My, my Rachel Berry, you certainly have some drama in your life."

Rachel chuckled, albeit sadly, and leaned back against the wall. "I certainly do."

* * *

><p>Quinn was on her daily jog with Ollie when she was hit with a realization. She ran home, jumped into the shower, and climbed into her truck.<p>

When she got to the restaurant, it was late, but some of the lights were still on inside, which was normally a good sign. She clambered out of the truck, collecting herself a bit before she strode in.

As usual, the men were sitting around the table, playing cards with cigars hanging from Wally and Emmett's mouths. They all looked up at Quinn's entrance, and she noticed hope lingering in all of their eyes.

"She's not here," Hiram announced, turning towards her a bit.

"Are you hungry? I'll make you a plate of pasta," Leroy offered, and Quinn wanted to cry because they were being so nice to her.

"No, that's alright Leroy." She stood silently for a moment. "She left?"

"Yeah, it's been about a week now," Hiram told her.

"Well, I've been thinking…the dedication's next week, and it would mean so much to me, and to Liz." She stopped for a moment, thinking about her deceased fiancée. "I miss Liz...I will always miss her." She took another breath. "But I…I _ache_ for Rachel."

The men sat silently, taking in Quinn's heartfelt words. It seemed to sober them up, as they all put their playing cards down. Hiram stood, approaching Quinn and laying a hand on his shoulder. "Come with me for a moment, Quinn."

He led them to Rachel's garden, where he sat down in one of two bright yellow lawn chairs, and Quinn sat in the other one. "Only Rachel can tell you the name of every flower in this garden," he began. "I know about one or two myself," he told her, looking silently around the garden. "Now, Quinn, this is none of my business, but I know that what's happened has been overwhelming. And I know it's going to take a while for you too sort it all out. But while you're sorting it all out, I want you to remember that in all times, I prayed that Rachel would have a second chance at life. I knew that if someone was truly watching over her, the heart she got would have to be from someone very special if it were to be at home in Rachel." He paused, and Quinn waited patiently for him to continue. "When she met you, her heart beat truly for the first time. And maybe it was meant to be with you always."

* * *

><p>Rachel was in one of the parks by her apartment, eating lunch. Blaine and Kurt had left a couple minutes ago to see a movie, and Rachel declined to join them. She swung her legs back and forth as she put her music book back into the wire basket of her bike.<p>

All of a sudden, a bunch of kids came up to her, surrounding her bike excitedly, ringing it's bell. Rachel smiled at their excitement.

"Do you guys like the bike?" The kids all nodded, happy smiles on their faces. "Do you want to ride it?"

"Really?" One girl asked, already half on the bike. "I promise we'll bring it back."

"Go ahead," Rachel smiled, watching as the little girl biked off, the kids running after her in laughter. She sat back on the bench, finishing off her sandwich while reading a book. She only looked up again as she heard even more laughter coming back towards her.

She watched as someone pedaled the bike with one of the smaller kids in the basket, blocking their face, and she shook her head at their silliness. The bike stopped in front of her and two hands lifted the little boy out of the basket, and she came face to face with Quinn.

"We brought your girlfriend back," said the little boy, and the rest of the kids ran off, high fiving as they raced away.

Rachel smiled at Quinn, her voice caught in her throat. "Yes, they certainly did." She didn't even know where to begin with what to say to Quinn. So she started with, "You came all the way to L.A.?"

Quinn got off the bike, putting it on its kickstand, coming to stand before Rachel. She twiddled her thumbs nervously, a soft smile on her face. "I did."

Rachel fell into her arms, tears already making their way down her cheeks. She laughed in merriment as Quinn twirled her around. She pulled away and Quinn held her face in her hands, wiping her tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

"I love you Rachel."

Rachel sobbed, kissing Quinn in obvious happiness, even though she was crying. They kissed for what seemed like forever, until Quinn lowered her head, laying it silently on Rachel's chest, listening to her heart.

Rachel smiled, kissing the top of Quinn's head. "I love you too. So much."

* * *

><p><em>fin<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There will be one more chapter, which will probably be the epilogue. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
